


find my way to you

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: a brighter light will shine [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Strangers to Lovers, baeksoo if you squint, so much cuddling, this is the happiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: Chanyeol dropped his luggage in the bedroom before walking back into the kitchen to take a closer look at the items left on the island.There was a box of hot chocolate, a mug with some candy canes in it, and a card.Chanyeol felt a sudden rush of loneliness rush through him at the sight, and before he could do something pathetic like cry, he picked up the note to read it.Sucks that we’re both stuck working instead of celebrating, huh? Hope this makes it a little better.Happy HolidaysSuhoIt didn’t keep the feelings of homesickness from hitting him later that night, but the cocoa warming a path down his throat made it less awful.[Or: Chanyeol doesn't realize anything is missing in his life until he starts writing letters to his airbnb host and discovers that sometimes what you were looking for comes from the most unassuming places]





	find my way to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Cinny's fault, again, but I'm blocked on all my other projects right now so have 10k words of suyeol fluff that I wrote in two sittings
> 
> It took me forever to figure out the coding* on this fic. The things I do for one (1) emoji.
> 
>  
> 
> *Make sure you enable the creator's style, otherwise the section breaks won't show up for you which would be...confusing :/
> 
> Chinese translation [here](https://m.weibo.cn/status/4314548876375961?)

The thing about working as a software developer in Silicon Valley was that Chanyeol could always work from home until something went wrong at the office.

And because the new programs he was working on required him to lead his mostly competent and _sometimes_ dependable team, Chanyeol often had to make trips into headquarters for days at a time, working with his team to hone strings of code into something functional. Which wouldn’t be a problem, necessarily, if he lived anywhere close to San Francisco, where the company he worked for was located.

Okay, he lived a few hours away, but if he had to spend more than a day in the office meeting with his team or go into the office to fix the code Sehun had broken for the _fifth_ time that week, it was easier to rent an Airbnb within the city limits than suffer through hours of public transit there and back. It’s not like he wasn’t being paid a fortune for his work anyway.

He had a favorite place, and for some reason, it was almost always available whenever he needed to come into the city for a few days. All he knew about the renter was that his Airbnb profile listed him as Suho, and that he was a businessman, but his apartment was beautiful and way cheaper than a hotel.

It was a clean, modern apartment nestled conveniently on the edge of the market district, just before the busy, crowded streets of the central market gave way to the tenderloin district. Warm wooden floors the color of coffee beans were complemented by the clean look of white and grey linens in the bedroom, a cream suede couch in the small living area, and sleek granite countertops in a kitchen that was more stainless steel than anything else.

It was simple, subtle, and perfect for a bachelor like him who worked too much and often forgot that meals were important.

At first it wasn’t much different than staying at a hotel. The host left him instructions for locking up the apartment at the end of his stay and asked him to leave it the way he found it, but other than that there wasn’t anything different.

Until he came to stay over a weekend—he was almost finished with a new piece of software and needed to guide his team through the last steps to refine a few parts of the code before he sent it to developers for review—and found something new on the bed in the apartment.

There, nestled between two overstuffed pillows, was a cat plushie.

Chanyeol stared at the cat. It stared back. Chanyeol shrugged, pulled out his macbook and flopped onto the bed to code until he fell asleep to lines of python dancing behind his lids.

When he woke the next morning, it was to find himself cuddled around the cat, drooling onto the edge of the hood of his sweatshirt.

 

 **To:** <mjkohus@gmail.com>

 **Subject:** Christmas Availability

_Good evening,_

_I was wondering if your apartment would be available for me to rent the days around the Christmas holiday? I need to come into the city to work that week, and I’d love to rent your apartment if you won’t be using it._

_Regards,_

_Chanyeol Park_

Chanyeol didn’t _want_ to spend the holiday working, but with his parents spending Christmas in Korea and his sister with her in-laws, Chanyeol didn’t have a reason _not_ to work. Besides, he was behind on the new project he’d taken on a few weeks ago and he needed the time to really focus and catch up.

He didn’t think about the fact that all his friends had family to spend the holiday with and he was reaching out to his favorite Airbnb host about renting his apartment.

His phone pinged with an email a few minutes later.

 **From:** <mjkohus@gmail.com>

 **RE:** Apartment Availability

_Mr. Park,_

_As it so happens, the apartment is available over the holidays. If you would be so kind as to provide me with the dates you’d like to stay, I’ll do my best to accommodate you._

_Thanks,_

_Suho_

By this point, Chanyeol and the host of the apartment—Suho—had reached a regular pattern in the way their exchanges go. Chanyeol knew the key will be under the welcome mat and that everything will be pristine and untouched looking when he stepped into the apartment. Suho knew that Chanyeol would leave the keys on the kitchen island and lock the door before walking out since Suho had a second set of keys.

What Chanyeol wasn’t expecting was what Suho left behind this time.

Chanyeol dropped his luggage in the bedroom before walking back into the kitchen to take a closer look at the items left on the island.

There was a box of hot chocolate, a mug with some candy canes in it, and a card.

Chanyeol felt a sudden rush of loneliness rush through him at the sight, and before he could do something pathetic like cry, he picked up the note to read it.

_Sucks that we’re both stuck working instead of celebrating, huh? Hope this makes it a little better._

_Happy Holidays_

_Suho_

It didn’t keep the feelings of homesickness from hitting him later that night, but the cocoa warming a path down his throat made it less awful.

 

Before he left at the end of the week, Chanyeol made it a point to stop by a coffee shop Suho had insisted he go to when he’d asked him for good coffee options nearby once, getting a gift card to leave in exchange for the cocoa. He managed to catch up on his work over the week, making the lonely week spent in a quiet apartment or cold studio worth it, but the cocoa made things surprisingly better, and he couldn’t help but want to do something nice in return.

_Suho_

_〔´_ _∇_ _｀〕_

_Thank you for the hot chocolate! The holidays are over now, so I got you the gift of caffeine instead!! As a businessman, you’ll need it, right?_

_Chanyeol_

 

Chanyeol flew out to San Francisco again a few weeks later.

Everything about the apartment was exactly as he remembered it from every other time he’d rented it from Suho, but for the addition of a card on the kitchen island.

_Don’t work too hard! If you can, take a walk down Fisherman’s Wharf early one morning._

_Just don’t get hit by one of the fish they’re throwing around_

_Suho_

Chanyeol smiled, chuckling to himself. He never had time to see the city much when he was here—always too busy working—but decided right then to sacrifice a few hours of sleep to do exactly what Suho suggested.

Before he left, he wrote out a reply on the back of a three-by-five card.

_I did what you suggested._

_I got hit in the face by a fish._

_It’s your own fault if your sheets smell like dead fish now._

_Chanyeol_

 

_Enjoy your visit, even if you’re just here to stay up until three in the morning working._

_Sunrise is beautiful from Nob Hill, if you’re up to see it._

_Suho_

_Ha, as if you didn’t spend your entire flight reviewing reports? Probably._

_I didn’t make it up for sunrise, but sunset from Nob Hill is breathtaking._

_Chanyeol_

The notes Suho left for him began to get longer. Chanyeol should be wary, maybe, of carrying on a conversation with someone he didn’t know a thing about, but Suho was too charming through the notes he left for Chanyeol to give that concern more than a passing thought.

_Chanyeol,_

_On my last trip I was in London. I didn’t get to see anything cool, and it rained the whole time, but what I_ did _see was beautiful._

_Have you had clam chowder on the wharf yet?_

_Suho_

_How many places have you been, Suho? I hope the next time you’re in London (will you go again???) you’re able to enjoy it more._

_I had the clam chowder. It was transcendental, and I think I passed out at one point from sheer bliss, but yes. 10/10 will eat again. Oh! I also found this great little shop that served homemade Korean food which…made me miss my mom’s cooking, but it was nice to taste home again._

_Chanyeol_

 

_I think it’s safe to say I’ve been to more places than I haven’t, at this point. I don’t get to enjoy the places I’m at very often, since I’m usually only there to negotiate a deal for my company or wine and dine some investors._

_I’m not sure which shop you found, but there’s this great Korean BBQ place down in Chinatown. I’ll leave the name and address on the back of this letter for you. I always go there whenever I get a craving to taste food from home. Does your family live in Korea? Mine moved to America when I was young._

_Suho_

_I hope that one day you’re able to actually_ see _the places you’re traveling to._ ಥ_ಥ

_Thank you for directing me to that restaurant. I nearly cried when I tasted their samgyeopsal it was so good. Have you ever walked down Lombard street? I managed to fix the errors that my team member Sehun created in our code early and decided to see the most crooked street in the world._

_It gets chilly here at night in January. I hope you’re staying warm._

_Chanyeol_

 

_Chanyeol,_

_I have been to Lombard street. It’s really cool, isn’t it?_

_Who is Sehun, and why is he making your life more difficult? Aren’t team members supposed to make things easier? Maybe you need a better team._

_Your letters keep me plenty warm through these cold winter nights._

_Suho_

 

“Cheesy,” Chanyeol grumbled, reading Suho’s latest letter to him, in an attempt to push down the warmth curling in his gut at the words.

 

_Sehun is the bane of my professional existence, but unfortunately, he’s also some kind of damn prodigy when he isn’t too busy panting after the other member of our team. I’m pretty sure Jongdae knows exactly how bad Sehun’s got it for him, but since Jongdae is the purest example of chaotic neutral I’ve ever seen in this world he pretends to be oblivious and ruin half of our projects before we even start them._

_I have a lot of Feelings about this. I think I might need a new team too._

_Anyway, I hope your trip went well and that you got to see_ something _of wherever you went this time around._ (｡･ω･｡)

_Chanyeol_

 

_Chanyeol,_

_Your detailing of what it’s like to work with your team makes me very glad that I mostly work alone. I’m not sure how you manage to ever get anything done. Maybe you need to tell Jongdae to stop being Satan and take pity on poor Sehun._

_Last time around I walked around Paris at night when a client dinner wrapped up early. I didn’t stumble into the past and meet famous literary icons, but it still seemed magical. Sometimes this job makes me feel older than I am, and I feel like if I don’t do something other than work I’ll wake up the next day to find I’m fifty and alone with like, a cat that hates me, probably._

_It makes thirty-year-old me wake up in a cold sweat. Do you ever have that experience?_

_Suho_

 

Chanyeol laughed for five minutes after he read Suho’s most recent letter—scrawled on the inside of a cheap card with a cat on the front and the saying, “you’re kitten me” in blocky letters on the front—and began thinking of what he wanted to say in response.

The next day at work, he turned to Jongdae when Sehun got up to use the bathroom and said, “If you don’t ask out that poor kid I’m having you reassigned to the basement working with R&D and you’ll never see the light of day again,” before resolutely putting his headphones back on and getting back to work.

On his way back to Suho’s apartment, he stopped by a drugstore and went right to their section of cards to look for a proper fit. His eyes landed on a card that had,

50 is the new 40.*

*said no one ever. Happy birthday old-timer.

on the front in brightly colored block letters. He didn’t hesitate before buying it. It was perfect.

 

_Suho,_

_Despite what the card says, I understand exactly what you’re saying. I spent a couple years working in a cubicle before the strain of balancing a 9-5 job with making my own programs was taking a major toll on my sleep schedule. And my health._

_And my general sanity._

_One day I’d had enough and I just…quit, took up a shitty side job and worked on my programs until I finally coded something that caught the attention of the company I’m working for now. I work remotely from my own apartment outside the city, but as you’re very aware of I still have to spend a lot of time in the city._

_It’s hard, especially if you’re like me and your friends, family, heart are rooted elsewhere. But I couldn’t turn down the chance to create something that would make the world a better place. And after struggling for so long to get here, I’m afraid to slow down and lose momentum._

_I think that’s something we both have in common._

_Chanyeol_

_Chanyeol,_

_I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes I wonder if sacrificing so much for a job is worth it when I’m lonely most of the time._

_I’m always out building new business relationships, networking with potential clients and helping the analytics company I work for stay at the top. I love it, but it's exhausting sometimes to constantly be jetting off to somewhere new. It’s been so long since I’ve been able to travel for pleasure, and I spend so much time in an airplane that when I do get time off, I end up staying home. But even then, I’m alone, and it’s so hard sometimes._

_Anyway, last trip I was in Rome. I managed to hop off the metro at the colosseum one day, and it was so amazing to emerge from a subway tunnel and immediately see ancient history just…sitting there. How many thousands of people died there? Can you believe that something that’s older than most of the Bible weathered the collapse of an empire, survived two world wars, and modernization? It was amazing to walk through and it’s moments like that when I feel that everything I sacrifice for my job is worth it._

_I’m really proud of you for following your dreams. You should be too._

_Suho_

_p.s. how is Sehun doing? Still messing up code?_

 

Suho’s latest letter was written in tiny, cramped handwriting on the inside of a card that read,

Congratulations

on your pregnancy!

who needs

sushi, skinny jeans, or alcohol anyway?

 

Chanyeol laughed so hard he cried, then cried for real when he read what Suho had written. His words were so raw, so open and honest that Chanyeol couldn’t help the way his eyes watered and spilled over.

He found an equally quirky card to write his response in, tucking Suho’s latest letter into the manila envelope he’d taken to keeping in his suitcase with all the other letters he’d written him, before writing his own response.

It didn’t occur to him until after he’d finished that both of them had started writing as small as possible, taking up every available space in the card to write their replies to one another. He didn’t dwell on what that might mean as the left the letter standing where Suho would see it.

 

_Suho,_

_Your last letter made me cry._ ~(｡☉︵ ಠ@)>

_The way you talk about how hard it is to give so much but still be alone at the end of the day…I get it. I really do. It seems like I’m either alone at your apartment (which is very nice!!!) or at my own. No matter where I am, I’m alone, and that’s sometimes the hardest part._

_Italy sounds beautiful, more so when you describe it. I’m glad you were able to get out and see some of Rome while you were there. I always love reading about the places you’ve been, what you’ve managed to see in between all that work you do. I hope you’re staying healthy and well-rested. Don’t work too hard. I would be worried if I found out you’d gotten yourself sick._

_Don’t even get me started on Sehun. Ever since Jongdae asked him out he’s been staring at Jongdae with the most disgusting puppy eyes. He breaks even more code now, probably because Jongdae keeps asking him to come help him get ‘supplies’ from the storage room. They don’t return for at least a half hour, and Sehun’s eyes never do manage to focus back on his work._

_I’m not sure if this is your fault for suggesting I do something, or mine for actually following your suggestion._

_Chanyeol_

_p.s. thank you_

 

It had to happen eventually, but when Suho replied to his most recent email about renting his apartment for a few days in the middle of the week and told him it wasn’t available, Chanyeol was surprisingly upset.

He found another Airbnb close enough to the office instead, but it wasn’t the same. Somehow, Suho’s apartment had become his second home, somewhere he felt just as relaxed as he did in his own bed.

He didn’t dwell on the realization that it was in large part because of the letters they left each other, the conversations they had over distance and time. It was terrifying how close he felt to someone he’d only ever talked to through emails and letters, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he’d shared more with Suho than he had with some of his closest friends.

The few days he spent in the city were the loneliest he’d felt in a long time.

 

_Chanyeol,_

_I’m so sorry that I couldn’t accommodate you on your last stay in the city. I went on a trip last week (this time to nyc) and I was surprised by how much I missed coming home to a letter from you. I’ve come to really enjoy and crave your letters, as embarrassing as that is to write down. Something about coming home to your words makes me feel less alone._

_Anyway, I hope your stay here is lovely! Spring has come in full force now, so if you get the chance to walk around Russian hill you should. The flowers all bloom this time of year and it’s truly lovely in the afternoons._

_Suho_

 

_Suho_

_You were right! Russian hill is so beautiful this time of year. I enjoyed walking around and looking at all the houses. There’s some really cool architecture up there, and all of the houses are so uniquely built._

_It was really strange not to spend my time in the city at your place. I’ve gotten so used to sleeping with that damn cat plushie that I actually had a hard time sleeping while I was in sf??_ ( ´_ゝ｀)

_Anyway, I’m glad to be back, and it was nice to hear from you again. I missed your letters too._

_Chanyeol_

Chanyeol was packing up his things, getting ready to leave in a few hours at the time he and Suho had agreed upon in their last email. His response to Suho’s letter was sitting on the island so he wouldn’t forget to leave it behind. He was staring at the cat plushie on the bed and wondering if he should re-write the letter without mentioning the cat thing, when a knock sounded at the front door.

He answered the door, thinking it was probably a neighbor or something.

“Hi, can I help you?” He greeted, opening the door.

Standing in front of him was a handsome man, smiling sheepishly up at him. “Hey, um,” he looked down at the ground. “I live here.”

Chanyeol’s thoughts came to a complete stop. “What?”

The man—Suho, apparently—rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “I got back earlier than I thought I would. My flight got rescheduled earlier and I was just going to walk around the city, get dinner, let you leave in peace, but I,” he paused, licked his lips, “was really curious about you.”

“Hi, I’m Chanyeol,” Chanyeol said stupidly, mouth gaping like a goldfish. Glub glub.

Suho smiled, lips lifting in an even, perfect way and said, “I know. I’m Junmyeon.”

Chanyeol nodded like the idiot he was and stepped aside to let Junmyeon enter his own home.

“I’m really sorry. I hope you don’t mind?” Junmyeon sounded uncertain, hesitant as he walked toward the kitchen and began fiddling around for something.

Chanyeol’s brain finally kicked back into gear. “No!” he half shouted. “No, it’s fine. I’ve been, uh, curious? about you too.” He sat down on one of the stools tucked under the island.

Junmyeon looked over his shoulder while he filled a kettle with water. “I’m going to make us some tea? And then I can drive you home if you’d like, to make up for the inconvenience of me coming back early.” The smile he offered Chanyeol when he turned around, kettle warming on the stove, knocked the air from Chanyeol’s lungs.

He wasn’t prepared for Junmyeon to be so _devastatingly_ handsome.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol finally managed to respond. “Sure, I’ll take a ride back. Anything is better than the BART.”

Junmyeon nodded, and his eyes fell to the card on the island. Chanyeol followed his gaze and hastily snatched the letter off the counter, hiding it behind his back.

“Is that for me, by chance?” Junmyeon asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chanyeol scoffed and squinted somewhere past Junmyeon’s shoulder. “Obviously.”

Junmyeon held out a hand. “Give it to me.”

“No.”

“I want to read it now. It’s the best part of coming home these days.”

Chanyeol blushed but stayed firm. “No.” Junmyeon pouted at him, lower lip sticking out and eyes going wide. “Okay fine.” Chanyeol never had been able to resist a good pout. “But not in front of me. I’m going to finish packing.” He threw the letter down on the counter and ran for the bedroom.

Junmyeon found him a few minutes later as he was zipping up his suitcase. “So, can’t sleep at night anymore without Yuzu?”

Chanyeol looked up from where he was sitting on the floor. “The fuck is a Yuzu??”

Junmyeon smirked and pointed at the cat plushie.

Chanyeol’s curse was drowned out by the shriek of the kettle.

 

The car ride was both better and worse than Chanyeol could have imagined.

It was better because after five minutes of driving Junmyeon slipped into Korean instead of English, and it nearly made Chanyeol cry. Junmyeon didn’t use any formalities, jumped straight to banmal, and something about that made Chanyeol feel worlds closer to Junmyeon than he ever could have become through speaking English.

It was worse, though, because with Junmyeon focused on the road as they talked it gave Chanyeol ample time to study the planes of Junmyeon’s face without fear of being caught. He struggled to maintain conversation at times because he’d get distracted by the way the setting sun backlit Junmyeon until Chanyeol could only see his profile lined in gold.

Torture. It was an exquisite kind of torture.

“Do you cook?” Chanyeol asked, mostly in self-defense.

Junmyeon laughed and ran a hand through his upswept black locks. Man, they looked soft. Chanyeol wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through—

“I cook when I have time, which is rarely,” Junmyeon said, interrupting Chanyeol’s slow descent into insanity. “You?”

“Same.” His voice came out strangled and weak. He coughed. How much longer was it to his apartment? Driving was faster than public transit when it wasn’t rush hour, but there was still probably a good half hour left of the drive.

He wasn’t sure he was going to make it without saying something truly mortifying like, “You’re so handsome, I think I want to hold your hand and maybe kiss you. Definitely kiss you. Maybe for the rest of my life?”

Yeah, better stick to topics like cooking.

“If you could go anywhere, where would you go?” Junmyeon asked suddenly, yanking Chanyeol once again out of his thoughts.

Chanyeol thought for a moment. “Home. Korea. To see my family.”

Junmyeon nodded. “I’ve always wanted to go to New Zealand.”

Chanyeol looked over at him, and their gazes met for a single, heated moment, some kind of spark igniting between them. “You should, Junmyeon. You really should.”

Junmyeon looked back at the road. “Maybe I will,” he whispered.

Silence fell between them, but Chanyeol found he didn’t mind. Slipping into the ease of it between one breath and the next.

 

The next time Chanyeol had to go into the city for a few days, Junmyeon wasn’t going to be out of town, so Chanyeol booked his second favorite Airbnb.

He hated that he couldn’t stay at Junmyeon’s place, and it was probably because of that he said yes when Sehun and Jongdae invited him to go out for drinks after work his last night staying in the city.

It was also why he let them goad him into five too many shots, probably. It wasn’t because he _missed_ Junmyeon. Definitely not.

“All I’m saying,” he slurred to an amused Jongdae, “is that his apartment is the best Airbnb I’ve ever been in. N’thing else compares.”

Jongdae raised an eyebrow while Sehun giggled into the side of his neck. Clearly, that was going well. “Sound to me you like him,” Jongdae drawled, absently stroking Sehun’s hair. “Maybe you should do something about that.”

Chanyeol scowled at him. “Maybe I _will.”_

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Well, while you do that, I’m going to take him home,” he said, nodding toward Sehun who was now nosing at Jongdae’s cheek insistently.

“I should leave too,” Chanyeol agreed, wobbling his way onto his feet and heading out of the bar toward his apartment. It was muscle memory guiding him, since his brain was mostly shut down, which was how things happened the way they did.

Chanyeol’s feet carried him to a familiar door, but when he went to try the lock with the key in his pocket, it didn’t seem to want to work. He pouted at the door, then the key in his hand, confused as to why they wouldn’t fit together. He shuffled his feet on the mat.

The mat!

Chanyeol grinned in triumph, bending down to get the spare key he knew was under the mat, softly cheering when the key slid into the lock and opened the door. After that, it was all he could do to stumble his way toward the couch and collapse face first onto it, toeing his shoes off before slipping into sleep.

 

He woke with a head full of cotton, a dry mouth, and sunlight piercing his eyelids. He blinked awake and groaned when the morning light made the dull pounding in his skull rise to an insistent throb. He pushed aside the blanket and sat up—

Wait.

He distinctly remembered collapsing onto the couch, so why was he in a bedroom? Furthermore, why was it a bedroom he was instantly familiar with, headache or no.

Why was he in Junmyeon’s apartment.

He looked at the nightstand by the bed. His phone was plugged in, fully charged, and there was a glass of water, two white pills, and a note. He popped the pills in his mouth and took a long drink of water before picking up the note.

_Good morning, Chanyeol._

_I took the liberty of moving you from the couch into my bed once I’d woken up for the day. You gave me quite the surprise when I woke up to find you on my living room couch. I left you some breakfast, so eat before you go. I’m sorry I couldn’t say hi in person—I had an early meeting to rush off to._

_Have a nice day, yeollie._

_Junmyeon_

Chanyeol was _mortified._

Somehow, his drunk brain had lead him here instead of to the apartment he was _actually_ staying at, and he didn’t need a psychologist to tell him that he’d gone where he _wanted_ to be, not where he was supposed to be.

He re-read the note, his eyes catching on something else the second time through.

Yeollie.

Chanyeol whimpered through his teeth as gooey, sticky warmth flooded through him. Fuck.

It didn’t take him long to get out of Junmyeon’s apartment once the Tylenol kicked in. He would have been faster if he hadn’t taken time to leave a note of his own on the kitchen counter.

_Junmyeon,_

_I’m so sorry. I don't know how I ended up here. Sorry for breaking into your house while I was drunk. I’m…not sure what happened. I guess I’m so used to staying here that I kinda always want to be here._ (゜▽゜;)

_Anyway. Um. I’m going to be back in the city a week and a half from now. Any chance I can rent from you?_

_Yeollie_

Chanyeol left before he could re-think the way he’d signed his note, or anything else he’d allowed his hungover brain to say.

 

_Chanyeol,_

_Welcome back! Hopefully this time you made your way here sober. Who got you that drunk, anyway?_

_Yeollie, you’ll never guess what I did. I went to New Zealand! I mean, right now I’m in China, but I had the company fly me through New Zealand on my way to China for work and gave myself a three-day layover in NZ as a sort of vacation._

_Yeollie, it was_ beautiful _there. Everything was just…rolling hills of green. It was so breathtaking and stunning and every other word you can think of for awe-inspiring. I’m so, so glad I did this. I walked around hobbiton, explored gardens and laid in a field of flowers. Just for fun. It’s the most relaxed I think I’ve been in ages. I took a few pictures and printed them out for you. I’ll stick them in the card. They’re yours to keep._

_I wish you could have been there with me, to see it._

_Junmyeon_

Chanyeol slowly placed the letter down, his mind spinning as he stared blankly at the “Congratulations on your retirement!” printed on the front of the card. The pictures Junmyeon had included are breathtaking indeed, each one a shot of vivid green and stark landscapes and vibrant life.

But the most breathtaking one, the photo that made his breath come faster and his palms sweat and his heart _clench_ , was the photo of Junmyeon standing in front of a hobbit hole, smile bright and open and _happy_ as he flashed a peace sign.

For the rest of his stay in the city, his mind was stuck on the one line from Junmyeon’s letter. _I wish you could have been there with me, to see it._ It swirled around his thoughts, echoing through every other thought he had until he’d nearly broken as much code as Sehun.

He had to do something.

While he was packing up his things, he decided to text Kyungsoo for advice. He usually knew what to do in situations like this.

 

**[To: Kyungsoo]**

_Stop me, I’m about to do something stupid_

**[From: Kyungsoo]**

_we both know you can’t be stopped once you’ve put your mind to something_

_what are you trying to do tho_

**[To: Kyungsoo]**

_I’m going to give the guy I’ve been renting from my number_

**[From: Kyungsoo]**

_Lol_

_Wait, ur serious?_

**[To: Kyungsoo]**

_Soo what do I do. I think I like him_ (இ﹏இ｡)

**[From: Kyungsoo]**

_> :( either give him ur number or don’t_

_Either way I’m telling baek_

_He’s going to love this_

**[To: Kyungsoo]**

_Soo I thought we were friends_

_How dare u sell me out to ur bf_

**[From: Kyungsoo]**

_> )_

Chanyeol groaned and dropped his phone back onto his face.

He had a few hours left in Junmyeon’s apartment before his Uber came to pick him up to take him to the nearest station, which meant he had an hour to stress over his decision and another hour to actually _write_ his reply to Junmyeon. In the end, he just went for it.

_Junmyeon,_

_Wow, NZ looks like some kind of paradise. I suddenly need to go there. Your pictures are going right up on my wall when I get home. Especially the one of you._

_Perfection should always be admired._

_I’m so happy that you took time to relax a bit, even if your vacation was just part of an extended business trip. I’m glad you’re getting to do what you’ve always wanted to do. Maybe next time I’ll join you._ (｡･ω･｡)

_Who else would get me that drunk and then send me home by myself. It was Jongdae and Sehun. But mostly Jongdae. Chaotic neutral, remember?_

_Yours,_

_Chanyeol_

_p.s. xxx.xxx.xxxx_

Chanyeol left the letter on the counter—a card with a cheerful “Congratulations on your High School Graduation!” emblazoned on the front—and grabbed his bags before locking up on his way out.

He spent the entire ride home feeling some kind of stupid brave, but he didn’t regret it.

Sometimes you had to take a risk.

 

**[From: Unknown]**

_I hope you got home safely_

Chanyeol blinked at his phone, mind still foggy from sleep. The text had come through late last night, after he’d fallen asleep. Really, there was only one person it could be from.

**[To: Unknown]**

_Junmyeon?_

**[From: Unknown]**

_Yes, it’s Junmyeon_

_Good morning Chanyeol._

**[To: Junmyeon]**

_Good mrning!_ _（_ _⌒▽⌒_ _ゞ_

_How are u? how is work?_

**[From: Junmyeon]**

_I’m well, thank you_

_Work is…fine_

_They’re sending me to New York again in a few days_

**[To: Junmyeon]**

_:/ I'm sry_

_Didn’t u just get back from china_

**[From: Junmyeon]**

_Yeah_

_This is just how my job is, though_

_If you don’t mind, why leave your number?_

_Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy to have it, I was simply curious as to why you left it_

**[To: Junmyeon]**

_Uh_

_Promise u won’t laugh_

**[From: Junmyeon]**

_I promise_

**[To: Junmyeon]**

_This is rly embarrassing? But I’m not going to be in sf for a while_

_But I wanted to keep talking to you?_

**[From: Junmyeon]**

_Are you sure about that?_

**[To: Junmyeon]**

_Abt what?_

**[From: Junmyeon]**

_You made it sound like a question, wanting to talk to me_

**[To: Junmyeon]**

_Fdkalfdafeio yes ofc I want to talk to u_ (; _△_ ;)

_That’s why I left my number for u and_

_Wait_

_Ur teasing me aren’t u_

**[From: Junmyeon]**

_:D_

 

 

 

Chanyeol was surprised by how often Junmyeon texted him. He didn’t think that when he left his number for Junmyeon it would mean Junmyeon texting him consistently through the day, but that was exactly what happened.

And when Junmyeon traveled Chanyeol wanted to die. Not only were there the usual texts, they were accompanied by selfies of Junmyeon in front of cool buildings he’d seen while out walking, hair swept away from his face in the deadliest way possible. Chanyeol could feel his life-force draining away with every selfie Junmyeon sent his way.

Once, Junmyeon sent him a selfie in response to something Chanyeol had said that he’d found funny. The lighting was dim hotel quality and Junmyeon was half-hidden by a white duvet, his black hair feathered out over the pillows, his nose scrunched as he laughed right at the camera.

Chanyeol wanted to _die._

It was all he could do to send back a selfie of himself, although his were far less exciting.

When Junmyeon was in Chicago, Chanyeol got a photo of Junmyeon in front of the ‘Love’ sculpture.

A trip to Dublin resulted in several pictures of pubs as Junmyeon went on a crawl with the clients he was wooing.

He sent Chanyeol a picture of him in front of the Eiffel tower at night, when he was in Paris for a few days.

 

**[To: Junmyeon]**

_What did ur other friends think of ur adventure to Paris?_

Chanyeol asked one night, once he’d finished up his coding for the day and Junmyeon was back home from work. It was something he’d been wondering—how many other people got to see the photos from Junmyeon’s adventures.

He got cozy in his bed while he waited for Junmyeon to respond, half nervous to hear the answer. He vaguely wished he had Yuzu to cuddle.

 

**[From: Junmyeon]**

_Hmm?_

**[To: Junmyeon]**

_Oh I mean ur pictures_

_What do they have to say abt them?_

**[From: Junmyeon]**

_I don’t know, what /do/ you say about them?_

**[To: Junmyeon]**

｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

_U have all my mssgs, u know what I say abt them_

**[From: Junmyeon]**

_I guess you’re the only person I send them to, really_

**[To: Junmyeon]**

  _o-oh cool_

▼・ᴥ・▼

**[From: Junmyeon]**

_What are you doing tonight?_

Chanyeol was grateful for the change in subject. He knew he was falling for Junmyeon but it was getting harder and harder to keep his feelings from exploding all over the place any time Junmyeon said or did something cute.

Especially his sleepy goodnight selfies he sometimes sent to Chanyeol. Those were the most difficult to push aside. He wasn’t sure if Junmyeon realized he was torturing Chanyeol or not, but either way, Chanyeol knew something would have to give sooner or later. They couldn’t do this forever.

If Junmyeon even liked him, that is.

 

**[To: Junmyeon]**

_Nothing much_

_Doing some prep for my trip into the city next week_

**[From: Junmyeon]**

_You’re coming into the city?_

_Do you have a place yet?_

**[To: Junmyeon]**

_Yeah, and no I don’t_

_Ur in town next week, right? I can go with my second option_

**[From: Junmyeon]**

_You could_

_Or_

**[To: Junmyeon]**

_Or?_

**[From: Junmyeon]**

_You could stay on my couch_

_It pulls out_

**[To: Junmyeon]**

_…I mean, if you’re offering?_

**[From: Junmyeon]**

_Obviously_

_I won’t even charge you :D_

And well, it wasn’t like Chanyeol could say no to an offer like that, self-preservation be damned.

 

“Welcome,” Junmyeon said, opening the door to his apartment and letting him in. “It’s good to see you.” He looked like he was going to go in for a hug, his arms coming up before he jerked them back down, biting his lip.

Chanyeol dropped his bags and pulled Junmyeon into his arms, one hand going around his waist, the other cradling Junmyeon’s head into the space beneath his chin. “Thanks, it’s good to see you too,” he murmured, overwhelmed at how easily Junmyeon fit against him as Junmyeon wrapped his arms around his back.

It should be weird. They’ve only met in person three times now, but hugging Junmyeon felt like coming home to Chanyeol.

Junmyeon’s hands fisted in the material of Chanyeol’s shirt as he nuzzled his nose into Chanyeol’s chest. “I missed you.”

Chanyeol willed his heart to stop trying to flutter out of his chest while he fought down the slight panic over how natural it was to hold Junmyeon. “I missed you too.” He was almost panicking over how little panic he felt. He should pull away. This hug was already several seconds longer than any hug he’d shared with anyone else in the last year but…he didn’t want to.

Finally, though, Junmyeon’s arms loosened, and they pulled apart slowly.

Junmyeon cleared his throat. “I can help you unpack?” he said softly, hesitant, like he didn’t want to overwhelm or push Chanyeol.

“Please,” Chanyeol replied. Even though he knew the way, he let Junmyeon take one of his bags and lead him toward the living room where the couch was already pulled out and waiting for Chanyeol.

In truth, he had very little to unpack. Junmyeon sat on the edge of the sofa bed and watched as Chanyeol dug through his bag looking for his pajamas, asking him questions about his trip in, how the last few weeks have been.

“It’s been boring,” Chanyeol answered, finally grasping his pajamas and yanking them out. “I’ve been at home getting a new project off the ground. I’ll spend the next week here putting everything together with my team.”

Junmyeon leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. “You’ll be here for a full week?”

Chanyeol looked up. He hadn’t actually mentioned how long he’d be staying when he’d told Junmyeon when he was coming in. “Yeah, is that going to be a problem?”

Junmyeon shook his head quickly. “No! Not at all.” He placed a reassuring hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I didn’t expect to get so much time with you, that’s all.”

Chanyeol couldn’t do anything other than smile in response. “I’m going to go brush my teeth and change,” he said, grabbing his toiletries and pajamas and getting up to head for the bathroom.

He changed quickly, brushing his teeth and using the bathroom before rejoining Junmyeon in the living room.

“What’s this?” Junmyeon asked, holding up a manila envelope that Chanyeol had honestly meant to leave behind and not keep in his travel bag like he usually did.

“Nothing!” he exclaimed, diving for the envelope and half tackling Junmyeon back onto the makeshift bed. He managed to wrestle the envelope from Junmyeon’s grip, rolling off him to sit up and hold the envelope out of Junmyeon’s reach. “It’s nothing important.”

There was a glint to Junmyeon’s eyes that Chanyeol didn’t like. “Then why are you hiding it behind your back?”

Chanyeol gulped.

There was another second of silence before Junmyeon attacked. Instead of trying to reach around Chanyeol like he was expecting, Junmyeon went straight for Chanyeol’s sides, his fingers finding his most ticklish spots with ease.

Chanyeol collapsed onto his back with giggles, shifting his arm out above his head as Junmyeon crawled to straddle his hips for better leverage, trying to reach for the envelope and tickle Chanyeol at the same time.

Chanyeol made the mistake of opening his eyes between bouts of laughter, breathless for a different reason altogether when he registered Junmyeon’s smiling mouth inches away from his own. In his moment of distraction, Junmyeon managed to snatch the envelope from his hand and sat up in triumph, pulling out the contents of the envelope before Chanyeol could recover.

“Yeollie,” Junmyeon said quietly, the nickname combined with the way Junmyeon was currently straddling his hips making blood rush to places Chanyeol couldn’t afford right now. “What is this?”

Chanyeol didn’t dare move, just looked up at Junmyeon. “The letters you wrote to me.”

Junmyeon swallowed. Chanyeol tracked the movement of his throat with his eyes. “I can see that. I meant, why are they in your travel bag?”

Chanyeol took a deep breath, his hands lowering from above his head to rest lightly against Junmyeon’s hips. “I like to keep them with me when I go places,” he explained as Junmyeon’s breath hitched. “I read them when I’m homesick or lonely. They make me feel better.”

Junmyeon’s eyes were swimming with something Chanyeol couldn’t place, and he carefully placed the letters off to the side before leaning closer. “Do they?” Junmyeon asked, but it sounded a lot more like, “Do _I?”_

Chanyeol licked his lips, opened his mouth to reply, then thought of something better. He lifted one hand from Junmyeon’s hip to cup his face and draw him the rest of the way down, catching Junmyeon’s small gasp of surprise with his own lips.

He felt Junmyeon’s hands rest on his chest briefly before sliding up and around to tangle in Chanyeol’s hair. Junmyeon pressed closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, teasing at Chanyeol’s bottom lip until Chanyeol’s mouth fell open with a quiet groan.

Chanyeol ran both hands up and down Junmyeon’s sides just to feel him shiver and squirm closer, his tongue tangling with Junmyeon’s as he explored his mouth. Junmyeon pulled back slightly to suck Chanyeol’s bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling lightly, and Chanyeol couldn’t help the reflexive tightening of his hands on Junmyeon’s hips.

Junmyeon whimpered softly and rotated his hips slightly as he deepened the kiss again, and Chanyeol’s veins felt like they were on fire as pent up desire rushed through him. It had been a long time, and he wanted Junmyeon more than he can remember wanting anyone else in quite a while.

But this was too new, to move as quickly as they would if they kept this up. With an effort that felt monumental, Chanyeol slowed the pace of the kiss until he was leaving a series of gentle, lingering kisses to Junmyeon’s lips.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long now,” Junmyeon whispered, his body relaxing against Chanyeol’s chest as his kisses begin to turn sleepy around the edges.

“Me too,” Chanyeol replied, rolling onto his side while keeping Junmyeon as close as possible. “Me too.”

 

“What’s wrong with you?”

Chanyeol looked up from his computer screen, squinting at Jongdae’s mild expression of disgust. “Nothing? I’m fine.”

Jongdae narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re saying that pausing what you’re doing to stare off into space and blush is you being ‘fine’?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chanyeol sniffed, reaching for his phone as it buzzed in his pocket.

 

**[From: Junmyeon]**

_How is your day going?_

Chanyeol ignored whatever Jongdae said in response to reply to Junmyeon instead. He was ahead on his coding for the day, provided Sehun didn’t break anything, and he could afford to chat with Junmyeon. He hadn’t seen him since last night when he fell asleep, since Junmyeon was up and to work before Chanyeol could miss him, a brief note to remember breakfast pinned to his sleep-shirt, and nothing was going to stop him from talking to Junmyeon now.

Not that he’d tell Jongdae that.

 

**[To: Junmyeon]**

_Good!_ (｡･ω･｡) _The code hasn’t broken for like three hours now_

_And Jongdae is still being satan but at least he’s being productive_

**[From: Junmyeon]**

_Good, I’m glad to hear it_

**[To: Junmyeon]**

_How is yours?_

**[From: Junmyeon]**

_:/I’ve had better days_

**[To: Junmyeon]**

 (; _△_ ;)

_what’s wrong?? Are you okay?_

**[From: Junmyeon]**

_Yeah. Some complications came up at work_

_and it’s going to take me a long time to fix it_

_I’ll probably be here really late, so don’t wait up for me_

**[To: Junmyeon]**

_I’m so sorry_

_Anything I can do to help?_

**[From: Junmyeon]**

_No, but thank you_

_I’m mostly upset because I’ll be stuck at work when I’d rather be home with you_

_But that’s life_

**[To: Junmyeon]**

_!!! I’ll be here for the rest of the week_

_We have time_

**[From: Junmyeon]**

_Yeah, you’re right_

_But I’m selfish and no amount of time is going to be enough now_

_Not after what happened last night_

Chanyeol actually did blush at that last message, but a surreptitious glance at Jongdae showed he was absorbed back in his work and wasn’t looking at Chanyeol.

 

**[To: Junmyeon]**

_Yeah…that should happen again_

_Soon_

Junmyeon’s only response to that was an excited looking emoji before he pleaded off to return to work. Chanyeol put his phone back in his pocket with a sigh, turning back to his laptop to resume coding.

“No!” Sehun yelped, his hands fisting in his hair.

Chanyeol’s screen crawled with red as multiple errors lit up across the code. He groaned in counterpoint to Jongdae’s cackle.

Maybe Junmyeon wouldn’t be the only one getting home late tonight.

 

 

When Chanyeol finally returned to the apartment, all the lights were out. He set the bag of takeout he’d picked up on his way home from the office on the kitchen counters after taking off his shoes and getting a glass of water. It was late, later than he thought he’d be, but Junmyeon said not to wait dinner on him, so Chanyeol ate quickly, the couch calling to him. After spending his afternoon and evening fixing broken code, he was ready for sleep.

What he didn’t expect, was the card resting on his pillow, a cat plushie next to the card. It was the same plushie Junmyeon kept on his bed, but in a different color.

Curious, Chanyeol picked up the card. It was a valentine’s day card with the question “Be mine?” emblazoned on the front in hot pink glitter. Fingers shaking, Chanyeol opened the card.

_Yeollie,_

_I don’t really know what I’m doing. It’s been so long since someone made me feel the way you do and I’m so happy these days I’m not really sure how to process it. In the last six months you’ve become more to me than anyone else in my life, and I never want that to change, now that you’re in my life. When I think about where we started to where we are now, I would have never guessed that we’d get here, to me asking you out._

_Chanyeol, can I be your boyfriend?_

_Hopefully,_

_Junmyeon_

Chanyeol’s mind reeled. _When_ had Junmyeon put this on his pillow? Was he home? Chanyeol was a mess, his feelings everywhere, and all he really wanted was to _talk_ to Junmyeon.

Still clutching the letter, Chanyeol walked back to Junmyeon’s room, his heart in his throat. It was dark in the room, but there was enough light filtering through the window for him to see the small lump under the sheets.

He quietly stepped up to the bed, sitting on the edge and watching Junmyeon sleep for a moment. He was curled up in the middle of the bed, his hands tucked close to his chest and his brow furrowed in sleep. He looked exhausted, tiny in an oversized long-sleeved blue shirt and boxer-briefs, and Chanyeol was loath to wake him. He hovered there, his hand above Junmyeon’s shoulder, and he watched him breathe.

Junmyeon stirred, his eyes opening and blinking up at him through the sleep clinging to his lashes. “Mmm, Yeol?”

Chanyeol brushed the back of his hand along the soft skin of Junmyeon’s cheek, smiling gently in the dim light. Junmyeon snuffled lightly, rubbing his face into Chanyeol’s hand and reaching out, his hands searching for Chanyeol in the dark.

Chanyeol made it easy for his sleep-heavy limbs and laid down next to Junmyeon, his hand remaining on his face to cradle it carefully as he pulled Junmyeon against his chest. “I thought you’d still be at work?” Chanyeol asked quietly, wary of breaking the dream-like atmosphere that always accompanied late night conversations.

Junmyeon sighed softly, his eyes slipping shut as he licked his lips. “I rushed to finish before you would. Didn’t—” his jaw popped as he yawned, “—didn’t want to miss any time with you.” He nuzzled his face into Chanyeol’s chest, his arm wrapping around Chanyeol’s waist as he hummed happily.

Chanyeol’s arms tightened in reflex around Junmyeon, sliding one arm under Junmyeon’s neck to make the position more comfortable for them both.

“I read your letter,” Chanyeol began, unable to help himself from dropping a kiss to Junmyeon’s forehead as his eyes fluttered open.

Junmyeon pulled away slightly and looked up at Chanyeol through his lashes, the arm around Chanyeol’s waist twitching in a half-aborted movement. “Oh?” He bit his lip, anxiety and hope and anticipation swirling behind his eyes.

Chanyeol brushed his thumb along Junmyeon’s cheekbone tenderly, his eyes falling to Junmyeon’s lips as his teeth teased the flesh. “Yes, Junmyeon. Yes,” he answered, right before pulling Junmyeon into a kiss.

Junmyeon kissed back sleepily, pliant and warm beneath Chanyeol as he rolled on top of Junmyeon, one hand tangling in his hair and the other slowly moving down Junmyeon’s side to grip at his hip. Junmyeon sighed as Chanyeol licked into his mouth, his hands sliding up the expanse of his back, nails scratching lightly through the material of his dress shirt.

This time, as the kiss grew more heated, Chanyeol didn’t back down. He didn’t want to, not when Junmyeon was whining beneath him as Chanyeol nipped and sucked his way down the skin of his jaw and neck. Chanyeol shifted his weight so he could slide his hands up under the material of Junmyeon’s shirt, hands skimming over warm skin.

Junmyeon nosed at his head until Chanyeol went back to kissing him, Junmyeon sucking at his upper lip before tugging at it gently between his teeth. His hands worked Chanyeol’s tie away from his neck, throwing it somewhere off to the side before working on the buttons of his shirt, his hands leaving trails of heat wherever he touched Chanyeol.

Junmyeon’s hands fell away from Chanyeol’s chest to flop onto the mattress, moaning and arching up when Chanyeol’s thumbs brushed over his nipples. There was so much, so many things to feel and Chanyeol knew that he could spend months and years learning Junmyeon’s body and it wouldn’t be enough.

Nothing short of forever would be enough.

“Yeol,” Junmyeon whispered between deep, intense kisses. Chanyeol reached up to tangle the fingers of one hand with Junmyeon’s, humming a question into the skin of Junmyeon’s collarbone as he moved away so Junmyeon could talk. “Just so I’m clear, you were saying yes to being my boyfriend, right?”

Chanyeol chuckled against the soft of Junmyeon’s tummy, his lips seeking out the softest parts of Junmyeon to learn and memorize. “Yes, I want to be your boyfriend.”

Junmyeon’s giggle turned quickly into a gasp when Chanyeol lightly bit down on the curve of his hipbone, his legs tightening on either side of Chanyeol’s torso.

“Wasn’t it obvious?” Chanyeol asked, sitting up to get rid of his dress shirt. Junmyeon’s eyes widened as he looked up at Chanyeol.

“I wanted to be sure. This feels a little bit like a dream.” Junmyeon reached up, making grabby hands at Chanyeol until he leaned back down to kiss Junmyeon.

“Does this _feel_ like a dream?” Chanyeol mumbled into Junmyeon’s mouth, slowly rolling his hips against Junmyeon’s, feeling the heat and hardness there against his own.

Junmyeon’s eyelids fluttered, his breath hitching. “No,” he replied breathily, his hand reaching down to pull Chanyeol’s hips against his, rolling his hips up against Chanyeol’s in response. “This feels very real.”

Chanyeol gripped Junmyeon’s thigh, hitching it up over his hip. “Good.”

It went quickly, after that, as Chanyeol stripped Junmyeon of his clothes between deep, heated kisses that were soft at the edges with mutual affection. He didn’t know how they were going to make this work—they would be apart more than they could be together—but as Junmyeon helped him out of his slacks Chanyeol knew that he didn’t want anything else.

Over the last months, as he’d spent time falling for Junmyeon’s charm and the way he viewed the world, Chanyeol had learned that not every love was loud and hot and full of desire. Sometimes, it was the little things about a person that made you fall in love with them, and something about knowing he was hopelessly fond of everything about Junmyeon made this so much sweeter.

Sliding slowly into Junmyeon felt like nothing he’d ever experience before, and the sheer amount of emotion that welled up within him as he slowly rocked into Junmyeon was overwhelming. It was all he could do to meet every roll of Junmyeon’s hips with his own. He craved everything Junmyeon had to give him, and close wasn’t close enough as each whimper and moan between them caused them to move faster, grip tighter, pull closer.

Junmyeon was a revelation. A sign that sometimes the best things in life came when we were least expecting them, and that beautiful things could grow from the smallest of gestures. Chanyeol held him close as they came, one after the other.

“I can’t believe I found you,” Chanyeol remarked, once their breathing had settled.

Junmyeon was sprawled across his chest, legs tangled, and he leaned up to kiss Chanyeol gently. “I’m glad we did, find each other.”

Chanyeol ran his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair, along the line of his jaw, down the gentle slope of his nose, marveling at the beautiful man in his arms. “I’m never letting you go. I don't know where we go from here, or how this works, but I know that I never want to be apart from you.”

Junmyeon swallowed, his eyes filling with tender warmth. “Then I guess it’s a good thing I’m not going anywhere.” He nuzzled his cheek into Chanyeol’s palm, turning to place a kiss against the palm of his hand.

It wasn’t a promise of forever, not yet, but with time it could be, and that was enough for Chanyeol.

 

“I have a confession,” Junmyeon began, the next time Chanyeol was in the city and Junmyeon was home to stay with him. It wasn’t easy trying to make their relationship work when Junmyeon was still traveling all the time and Chanyeol was either in his apartment alone or staying in Junmyeon’s while he was gone, but they both were doing their best to make it work.

“Okay?” Chanyeol felt nerves begin to creep up his throat, slightly eased as Junmyeon crawled into his lap.

“I kept all of your letters too.”

It took Chanyeol’s brain a few moments to catch up to what Junmyeon was talking about. He remembered the discovery of his envelope of letters from Junmyeon that lead to their first kiss and smiled down at Junmyeon. “You did?”

Junmyeon nodded before shyly tucking his head under Chanyeol’s chin, squirming a bit in his lap. “I keep them tucked into my briefcase. I take them out on flights when I can’t stand to look at another client report, or whenever I feel resentful that I’m there instead of home with you.”

Chanyeol shifted until he could kiss Junmyeon softly. “Your letters made me feel better when I was down or feeling homesick. You make me so happy, I hope you know.”

Junmyeon smiled, the happiness radiating from him taking Chanyeol’s breath away. “There are times when I hate my job, until I remember that it brought me to you.” He placed his palm against Chanyeol’s cheek. “You’re the best thing to happen to me, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol melted under his touch, kissing Junmyeon softly on the nose before turning them both until they were laying on the couch, cuddled close together. “You’re the best thing to happen to me, too.”

A few months after they began dating, Junmyeon had to go out of town for a week-long trip and asked Chanyeol to house sit his apartment. For the first time since they began dating, Chanyeol found a card waiting for him on the kitchen island.

_My Chanyeol,_

_Thank you for staying at my place while I’m gone, love. I’m going to miss you dearly while I’m away, and I hope that you’ll stay to welcome me home._

_I hope, actually, that you’ll agree to stay forever._

_Move in with me, Yeollie_

_Love,_

_Junmyeon_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so whipped for Chanyeol and Junmyeon right now. 
> 
> It's my own fault, honestly.
> 
> Endless thanks to my ladies, who encourage me and keep me going when i feel like quitting. You know who you are <3 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mysoulrunswithwolves.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_xKikix)


End file.
